


IDIC

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Skin to skin,I felt a kinship
Kudos: 2





	IDIC

I held an earthworm  
in my hand  
reflecting on life  
in all its forms  
Skin to skin,  
I felt a kinship  
Creature to creature  
I felt peace & wonder  
that something so small  
could hold mystery

**Author's Note:**

> "IDIC" is short for Infinite Diversity (in) Infinite Combinations, a Vulcan philosophy.


End file.
